


The Gold Motel: In The Kitchen (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold Motel: prompts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just Like doing these today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: In The Kitchen (prompt)

“Omelettes are more dif-difficult than they look. It’s not really a thing for b-b-beginners.“ Norman cracks the eggs into a large mixing bowl.

"I don’t care, Sweetie. I still want to try to make one.” Belle sits the skillet on the stove and turns on the flames.

“I’m not even good at th-th-these.”

“Well, we can learn together.” She looks over the recipe in the cookbook her husband bought for her and reads all the steps. “This doesn’t seem hard at all. I don’t even need your help.”

“Okay. W-w-would you like me to just watch?”

“Yes.” She takes his hand and leads him to the table, then returns to the stove.

Norman watches his wife with anticipation, hoping that she’ll make something they can both enjoy.  

Belle coats the hot skillet with butter just as the book says and adds the beaten eggs, swirling them around with a rubber spatula. “See Norman, this isn’t too bad.”

“I can see that, D-d-dearie.” He crossed his legs and continues to watch.

She fills the center of the omelette with cheese and prepares to flip it. “Now this is the only part the book said might be difficult.” She picks up the pan.

“Be careful, Belle.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, Sweetie. I have this.” She scoots the omelette to the edge of the pan and lightly flips the omelette over itself, sighing in relief when it doesn’t spill.

“That’s a-amazing.” Norman smiles brightly, clapping his hands.  

“I’m not finished yet. There’s still more to flip.” Norman’s comment raised Belle’s confidants in cooking the omelette and she flips the pan a lot harder than before. 

“Oh no Belle!” Norman stands from the chair as the omelette flies into the air.

“What!?” She’s instantly startled and turns her head away, as the cheesy omelette misses the pan and lands on the stove. Belle turns back when she hears the eggs sizzling. “Oh no!” She pouts.

“It’s alright, D-d-dearie.” Norman stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It was my fault. I s-s-shouldn’t have scared you.”

Belle fronds as she watches the eggs burn and Norman cuts off the fire. “What were you yelling for?”

“I saw how hard you f-f-flipped the pan. I don’t think you’re s-s-supposed to flip omelets that high. I was trying to s-s-stop this from happened, but I was no help.”

She turns to face him, wrapping his arms tighter around her. “That’s probably true, but I had it under control. I would have caught it.”

“I’m sorry, D-d-dearie.”

“It’s alright. You just have a mess to clean now,” she says with a grin.

“Yes, I do.” He kisses her cheek and hugs her dearly. “Are you g-g-going to try again?”

“Yes, but this time you keep quiet.”

“Yes, Belle.”

Norman clears the stove for Belle’s second run-in with the omelette and sits back at the table, keeping his mouth shut this time. When Belle does the flip, using the same force as before, the omelette finds itself on the back of the stove.

“I guess you don’t flip omelettes that way.” She turns the fire off and lightly slams the skillet on the stove. “I thought I could catch it.” She crosses her arms

“It’s okay, My Love. You c-c-can try again.”

Belle glides to the table and sits on her husband’s lap. “I’m sick of eggs, let’s just order a pizza.”

Norman chuckles, twirling his finger around her chestnut curls. He thinks she’s adorable pouting this way. “I thought you w-w-would say that.”


End file.
